callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Safehouse
Safehouse is the twelfth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot Nikolai has told Captain Price and his team that Khaled Al-Asad may be hiding in a safehouse located in Azerbaijan which he has used previously. MacTavish and the team get dropped off at the small village where they believe Al-Asad is hiding. The team, supported by a Russian Loyalist squad member and helicopter, search the buildings for Al-Asad while attacking the Ultranationalists who are protecting him and killing the villagers. They find Al-Asad in one of the buildings, but Price kills him when a call on Al-Asad's cellphone reveals that Imran Zakhaev is the leader of the Four Horsemen. Weaponry Starting Loadout M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1 SOPMOD. Red Dot Sight, Suppressor and M203 M1014iwi.png|M1014 Found in Level M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1. Used by Capt. Price G36ciwi.png|G36C. Used by Gaz, Loyalists and Ultranationalists MP5iwi.png|MP5. Used by SAS and Ultranationalists M9iwi.png|M9. Used by SAS and Ultranationalists 1911A1iwi.png|M1911. Used by Capt. Price to kill Al-Asad MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Used by Ultranationalists G3iwi.png|G3. Used by Ultranationalists RPDiwi.png|RPD. Used by Ultranationalists Uziiwi.png|Mini-Uzi. Used by Ultranationalists Skorpioniwi.png|Skorpion. Used by Ultranationalists RPG7iwi.png|RPG-7. Used by Ultranationalists Dragunoviwi.png|Dragunov. Found in a house and the church Javelin.png|FGM-148 Javelin. Found in the church steeple Tips *It is easier to clear the houses when the helicopter has softened the resistance, making it useful to wait until support is available to attack a building. Designate a building for the helicopter strike, then move in as soon as the aircraft is finished while the enemy is still reeling. *When searching the buldings, use your secondary shotgun. *Flashbangs are especially useful in this level, given that much of it takes place in close quarters. *If a building has a basement, use it as access, as there will be less initial resistance. *After entering a building, the AI members of the squad are useful for clearing it. *The church steeple near the area the team enters the village provides a useful vantage point and has a SVD and a Javelin. The latter can be used to destroy the BMP which is encountered later on. *Only the barn at the far end of the level and the house containing the mounted RPD will have Al-Asad, and he will always be in the second one. *An easy way to move through the mission is to clear the first building, then move counter-clockwise from there. This is especially helpful on the harder difficulties. *The helicopter will attack the player's target area facing in the same direction the target was when the helicopter was called in. For example, if facing the front of a house and the player calls the helicopter in on the house, the helicopter will come and fire at the front of the house. If facing the back of the house and designate the house from there, the helicopter will fly in and fire at the back of the house. This is useful for giving Mosin 2-5 better coverage of specific targets one would want neutralized and ensuring that its missiles aren't blocked by obstacles like terrain. *There is a secret entrance to the tavern on the roof. First the player must jump on a car at the back of the tavern and jump on the roof, though this is easier said than done. Then the player must jump down one of two holes in the roof that both lead to the bathroom (the player may throw a flashbang down if they wish.) *In the house behind the church, there is a wagon on the left side of the house's shed (the alternative place for Al-Asad to be) which hold crates with red stars on them. This wagon can serve as a good platform to use for getting on top of the shed. Once you pass the church's cemetery, throw a flashbang into the door of the shed to help give you cover. Next, top the guy taking cover on the left side wall. Behind him will be the wagon holding the crates. Jump on the back of this wagon and onto the top of the crates (Be careful not to over shoot it, or you'll be on the other side of the wagon and have to go back to the other side of the wagon and try again). Look to your right and you'll see a window into the second floor of the house. Look a little further to the right and you'll see a tango taking cover behind a crate facing the cemetery. Kill the crate tango, then take cover near the window into the house. Throw a flashbang in the window and hop in to clear the floor out (Your allies will usually take care of the first floor. Also, some enemies might even crawl out of the window to get onto the shed'd roof. Be careful.) *When Al-Asad is executed, the player loses all weapons, and just keeps their NVG's. If the player walks around outside of the building they will find weapons that can be picked up. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 17' is located on the top floor of the house with a large satellite dish. It is on the dresser in the room with a propane tank. *'Laptop 18' is on one of the booths in the restaurant near the water tower. The table has a RPD and two Mini-Uzis on it. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Wrong Number' (20G) is obtained when completing the mission on any difficulty. This refers to the fact that Imran Zakhaev called Al-Asad's cell phone, and Captain Price picked up the phone. *'The Second Horseman' (40G) is obtained when completing the mission on Veteran difficulty. The name refers to the fact that in this mission, the Second Horseman, Al-Asad, is killed. Transcript See Safehouse/Transcript. Trivia See Safehouse/Trivia Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer